1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air fresheners, and more particularly, to an inverted liquid system for providing a controlled release of fragrance to the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inverted liquid systems for diffusing to the air in a room the vapor of a volatile liquid have long been known to the art. Such dispensers have been employed for deodorizing and purifying the air, for the suppression or extermination of moths or the prevention of their destructive action upon furs and fabrics, and for other purposes including disinfection.
Typically, the prior art inverted liquid systems have comprised an inverted bottle supported within a perforated sleeve with the mouth of the bottle positioned a short distance above the bottom of a cup or pan and with absorbent material within the sleeve extending into the cup. Volatile liquid from the bottle flows into the cup until the level reaches the mouth of the bottle where the flow is stopped by atmospheric pressure. As soon as the liquid level falls below the mouth of the bottle due to evaporation, flow from the bottle starts again and, as a result, the liquid level is maintained at the level of the mouth of the bottle. Liquid picked up by the absorbent material vaporizes and diffuses to the atmosphere through the perforated sleeve. The U.S. patents identified in the following list disclose a representative sample of such prior art inverted liquid systems:
______________________________________ Gubelman 436,130 Dupuy 1,974,414 Peck 1,099,720 Rooch 2,166,969 Searle 1,755,901 Dupuy 2,481,296 Blechman 1,818,684 Rooch 2,586,179 ______________________________________
Various provisions have been made in the prior art inverted liquid system dispensers for preventing the evaporation of the liquid until it is desired to actuate the dispenser. These provisions have included using a screw threaded neck for the bottle and a removable cap or closure having screw threads as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,755,901, 1,818,648, 1,974,414, 2,166,969 and 2,586,179.
The use in the prior art inverted liquid system dispensers of screw threaded bottle necks and closures has added undesirably to the complexity and manufacturing cost thereof and also has limited their usefulness. A problem in this connection is that once the dispenser has been activated, the vaporization process cannot be stopped and continues until all of the liquid has been evaporated. Another problem, one which limits the usefulness of the dispenser, is a tendency for liquid to spill therefrom if the dispenser is waved in the air to provide a burst release of fragrance.
Thus, there remains a need and a demand in the art for further improvements in inverted liquid system air freshener dispensers.